A Thousand Miles
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: The night before Valka and her Bewilderbeast laid waste to the fort, Eret decides to go on a walk and reminisce about someone very important to him. And could a song be a way to let that someone know that you love her even if she's far away from you? Spoilers for HTTYD2 here! Be warned!


**Okay, I asked you guys in "I Wish You Were Here" for any song suggestions for my next song fic. And looks like we have a winner!**

**Thanks for your wonderful suggestion, Phoenixthefirebird!**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD nor do I own the song A Thousand Miles (Male Version) by David Archuleta (or the original song by Vanessa Carlton) and all rights to everything go to their respective owners.**

**Note 2: This contains some spoilers for HTTYD2 so…unless you haven't seen the film OR haven't read my story The Fiersome Chronicles, it might not be wise to read this just yet. Remember, I warned you. Don't read if you haven't read and seen!**

**A Thousand Miles**

Eret sighed tiredly as Drago's ship sailed away from the fort. His men had already retired for the night and he was the only one awake tonight. A sudden burning sensation caused him to wince slightly. Eret pulled his shirt down and stared at the burn Drago had given him last week for failing to reach his quota and frowned.

"I can't believe this still hurts…" Eret grumbled, rubbing his chest to ease the pain. Once the pain subsided, Eret decided to just take a walk to clear his head. Looking up at the stars, Eret sighed and began to sing softly…

_Making my way downtown, walking fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,_

_Making my way through the crowd_

As he sang this, Eret couldn't help but feel that the words fitted him. Sometimes he felt that he was just little more than a pawn to Drago. Taking orders from him and following them without so much as a protest or anything. It was like he was just a speechless servant to him...He could fight back…but then again, he was much too afraid of the man to even disagree.

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you,_

_And now I wonder…_

Drago had taken everything away from him…all except for his own personal thoughts. Eret made sure he kept them under lock and key. One of those…or should he say, _most _of his thoughts were of his beloved childhood sweetheart. The one girl he would gladly lay down his life for…

_If I could fall, into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

Eret sighed sadly as he gazed at the stars. He often wondered where she was now. How she was doing along with her family…And if she still remembered him…

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

He wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. If they ever saw each other again, what would she think of him? Would she be amazed that he had become a dragon trapper of such great skill and prowess? Or would she instead be horrified of him trapping such great creatures?

'_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

At the mere thought of Drago ever finding out about his beloved and harming her, Eret shuddered in fright. If anything ever happened to his dearest heart…Oh gods, he would never ever be able to forgive himself…And if Drago ever _killed _her, he might as well let the madman kill him as well. For a world without his beloved was a world Eret never wanted to live in…

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

Eret found himself at the beach far away from the fort. Not that he minded really, sometimes it was good to get away from everything so he could have some privacy. As long as he was alone, he was free to think of whatever he wanted.

_If I could fall, into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

Eret continued singing, letting the wind carry his voice across the waves. Maybe, just maybe, his song could reach his sweetheart. And then she would know that even after all these years, he still loved her.

_And I, I_

_Just wanna let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't wanna let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't…_

Eret allowed himself to sing a bit louder. Little by little, he felt a small flicker of hope grow in his heart. One day, he would be free to go find her. And once they were together again, they'll stay together. He and his beloved childhood sweetheart would never have to say good-bye to each other ever again.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

But for now, Eret knew he had to be careful. One more slip up and Drago could very well try to get rid of him before he ever got the chance to find her. And there was no way in this world was Eret gonna let himself die before seeing his beloved once again.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

Eret looked up at the stars again. Seeing a shooting star, he silently wished that someday…he would find his childhood sweetheart. He was never really one for wishing on stars or any childish things. But Eret still clung to that childhood promise he and his sweetheart made twelve years ago. No matter how many years had passed…they would still love each other with all their hearts.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_If I could fall, into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_If I could just hold you…_

_Tonight…_

Finishing his song, Eret gazed up at the stars longingly. His hand automatically gripped his Stormcutter pin as he whispered to the heavens,

"_A thousand miles, Zenna. I'd go even farther than that if I could just see you…_"

**Like it, love it, hate it? Just feel free to review **


End file.
